Fun and Games
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: Rosette comes to the Jeffersonian and makes it her misson to make Zack like her.But what happens if she developes fellings for him.Will she be able to escape them,or is it to late.And what happens when she's kidnapped, will they be able to find her?
1. Chapter 1

The test she had to pass

My name is Rosette Baker, I am a forensic anthropologist, entomological, and a pathologist. I know what your thinking she can't have all of those doctorates, but I do. I am a genius I guess you could say. I am also socially inept, but only a little. I have had multiple boyfriends, a few stalkers, male and female. Creepy, right?

The Jeffersonian, great. I can't do this. But I have to I guess. You see I applied for a job here, and I got it if only I wasn't so scared.

I stepped I side and walked to the platform keeping my head down. I swiped my card through the scanner and walked up the stepped. But unfortunately the swipe thing made a noise and now tall the attention was on me. Great, why me, why me?

"Um, hello every one, my name is Rosette Baker I will be working with you from now on." I hope they don't notice how scared I am. " Yes I remember you, you have three doctorates, extremely qualified. Hi I am Dr. Brennan you will be working will me and Dr. Hodgins his doctorate is entomology. Dr. Saroyan her doctorate is Pathology and Dr. Zack Addy his doctorate is anthropology." Dr. Brennan paused waiting for me to speak. "It's nice to meet all of you very much." I said smiling. " Hello honey, what do you specialize in, oh by the way my name is Angela, and this is Agent Booth with the FBI." " My doctorates are anthropology, entomology and pathology." All the faces around me showed shock, even Dr. Addy's who I thought to be a well natures neutral men otherwise interpreted to non-caring and logical. " What," I asked. "Ha I knew it she's a super squint." stated non other that booth. I shrugged it off I had been called a lot of things and this wasn't so bad. " So what are we working on," I asked. " Dr. Addy answered me which for some reason made the other long confused like it was unusual when he went out of his way to talk to people. " We are working on a murder case. Please tell us what you this so we can test your ability's," he stated shamelessly.

I walked up to the table then he added, " we haven't be able to determine cause of death and without that we can't determine the weapon. " Well let me see, it's a male 6 ft. skier determined by the multiple fractures to his feet over a long period of time. 20 to 28 years old." I continued to look over the body and I say it. I perked up and stated " Will my knowledge of both anthropology and pathology I can determine death to be from a sharp object entering between the ribs, there for puncturing the now non-existing lunge and very important blood vessel casing the person to bleed to death withing minutes, and with the punctured lunge he could call for help." I looked up everyone face caked in shock.

I walked over to Zack and said with my best smirk in place, " did I pass?" I heard a chucked behind me and I turned around, "She showed you Z-man," said the man introduced to me as Hogins, he then turned to me and said, " I think you with find in here just find." behind me I could fell Zack burning holes in my back. I couldn't help but thing he was cute, I with definitely have fun with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosette why don't you tell us about your self in my office," stated Dr. Brennan. " Sure I would love to and please everyone call my Rose." Every followed Dr. Brennan in to her office and sat down. " Please stat Rose," Said Dr., Brennan. I looked around the room giving a once over and then began making sure I was facing every one.

" OK then, I graduated high school when I was 12, collage when I was 14 and then university when I was 16. I Have 3 doctorate like I already told you. They're in anthropology, entomology and pathology. I also have 5 PhD.'s There in Mathematics, Science, History, Engineering and Literacy." I finished, and looked around the room I just noticed now a person around the age of 22. he had brown hair and was waring a suit. Booth caught my glance then said. " Oh, Sweets this is Rose she is our newest team mate." " Hello" he started he also walked in but kept eye contact, " You are very accomplished for someone so young." I felt offended so I stated " I am 24 years old, older then you so don't every say that again." she heard a chuckled from Booth and Sweets looked confused. " I was complementing you, I am sorry to offend you." " oh" I said " Sorry I'm not used to being complemented.

" I don't see why," started Zack, " Your bone structure mixed with your skin tone and the way you carry yourself makes you extremely attractive I don't see why you wouldn't be accustom to complements." Zack was staring at me while the other were confused by Zack's speck. He had never called anyone attractive before. Rose stared Zack in the eyes and stared with a blank voice and expression, " You see Zack, I was bullied physically and emotionally in school for being mental superior to every one else as well for the way I talk, apparently most people don't understand the words I use." Every person in the room was astonished by the similarity's between Rose and Zack.

" That all happened to me as well," stated Zack " Well then we will have a lot to bond over I suppose." I said, "anyway I think we should carry on with the case don't you all. Every walked out silently, contemplating how it was possible for anyone to be smarter then Zack, because she had graduated early and had more doctorates and Zack didn't even have one PhD. She had to be smarted. But no one could rap there mind around it not even Dr. Brennan. But one person was thinking something different. Angela wasn't thinking about her being the smarted she was thinking about what the poor girl probably went through in her life


	3. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Hi every one,

Look, I will not make another chapter or update again until I hear from you.

Maybe just you comment or, maybe, what you want to happen.

But I need more reviews.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Rose walked up to Sweet's and said, "Look I'm extremely sorry for the way I have acted towards you, the first 20 seconds is crucial when meeting a person so please except my humblest apology." and without waiting for an answer, she walked onto the platform and began to study the bones again.

" I am going to like you kid," stated Booth from behind the girl. Without turning around Rose said. " How do you know, you no knowing about me in one weeks time you could dislike me immensely." " Oh great another Zack, just what I need." was all she heard before footsteps rain off the floor sounding his departure.

Hey Rose, come here." yelled Hodgins from his office. Rose spun around and walked towards his office without another thought. " Yes," she said when she entered. An object came flying at her which she ducked with ease. She stood up straight when the object whizzed by and was now staring at at two snickering boys. When they noticed she wasn't covered in pie the stopped and stared at her glaring form.

Rose P.O.V.

Those baboons. What if that had hit me. Mental note, Bring extra cloths to work tomorrow. "What are you guys doing." I walked up to them. " Hello anyone home." I waved a hand infront of there faces, this is stupid. I walked out and bumped into Angela. " Oh hello sweetie. Why is there a pie on the floor?" " Zack and Hodgins tried to hit me with it." I stated calmly. " why am I not surprised ," said Angela. " I have no idea why your not surprised." why would she think I knew why she wasn't surprise really I'm not a genie. And why is she laughing, god this place is weird. I walked past her only to bump into another person, really they need to watch were there going. " Oh Rose its good to see you can you come with me I just want to test you ability's." " of coure, Dr. Sayroan." "you can call me Cam, please follow me to my office." Oh dear, this was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day before work at 5:45am

Rose's house

Rose's P.O.V.

I love my job. I had fun yesterday. I had blown Cam away with my skills. I even had a chance to talk to Dr. Brennan. I had to identify as many bones as I could in Limbo in 4 hours. I identified 27 people. Sh said I was going to be an a set to the team. I am so happy. Most people don't no this because o keep it to myself,but I love to toy with people. I think that's why I had so many stalkers in my past. But it was so much fun. I stopped doing it along time ago.

But Zack doesn't catch me as a stalker guy. I can get Zack to care, I know how he thinks unlike mos people. I always fell bad later cause I never return the feels of love they have for me. But love isn't real. My parent left me along time ago. I guess I never learned what love is. But thats the past right. Oh maybe I'll toy with that Sweets guy to. Oh I am so going to Hell.

But whatever. OK. A short black jean skirt. A purple blouse with a chain neaklace with a small amber heart on the end. And dark green flats. Perfect.

No one's P.O.V.

Se hopped into her Ford escape and drove to work. As she walked in side she saw Booth looking utterly disturbed. She sighed. Comfort was not a thing she could give out easily. So she took a quick get away into Hodgin's office. Zack was there looking over something She couldn't see. " Hi Zack." He jumped slightly and turned to face her. " Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you. She gave him one of her shy smiles. " What are you working on here. " The young Dr. walked up so she was beside the young man and leaned over to look into the microscope. She heard another man come it. She had been to places and seen thing normal people shouldn't see. And this had developed her scenes to always be on high alert. She man was obvious tiring not to be heard. She didn't move but waited till he was just behind he to say " What is ti Hodgins."That movement stopped. " Awwww" She chuckled slightly." What were you planing to do. With that she turned around there was a pie in his hands. What is with you and pies." She walked out of the room.

Rose's P.O.V.

I am going to have to some thing about Hodgins. I think we could become friends. We are alike in some ways. I had my shares of throwing pies at people.

But he was getting in her way. And when people get in her way, bad thing happen. Well off to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

No one's P.O.V.

The day had gone on. Nothing exciting had happened. Rose had spent all day in Limbo,completely board, and tired, but her mind was on over load. Doing three things at once. One was identifying the bones, two, scheming ways to get Hodgins on her side. And three, thinking up ways to get Zach to like her. Her earlier attempts had not worked. She was starting to get annoyed. He was just two socially inept to mess with. Even more then she had anticipated. All she had done all day was imagine Zach's face. His mop of brown hair. His dark chocolate eyes. Goodness. Was this her revenge. To fall for some one who didn't like her.

Zach walked in not knowing Rose was in there, he was looking for some alone time to contemplate his feelings. The way he noticed Rose's hair swing as she gracefully walked. How he hung on her every word. How he noticed her when she was around even thought he was caught up in his work. He hated how she made him nervous when she stood close by him.

He stopped short when he noticed her. He was about to turn around when " You can come in Zach I won't bite." Her voiced ran out in the open room. He swallowed and turned to face her. " I know, you have not showed and cannibalistic traits." She sighed. Gosh ,Zack thought, I am so stupid. She will probably leave now. But she only leaned back over the bones. And again began to analyze them.

Zack walk up behind her and lent over the bones beside her. He determined the victim was a woman between the ages of 35 to 40, died approximately 7 years ago. She played tennis and like to hike. Rose had also determined the same thing. She was now sifting through and organizing a new set of bones. The air was tense waiting to see who would make the first move. Rose determioned, with Zach being so socially inept, she would have to do it, but what if he turned her down. She had never worried about being turned down before. Her heart was racing. Her mind trying to make the decision between rationality and temptation. Every thing was blurring together into one sentence. ' I must kiss Zack.'

Zach was standing behind her, wanting to mke a move, but kept telling himself she would never like a guty like him.

Rose got a hold over herself, but the sentience still rung at the back of her head. They continued there work on different bones until 10 o'clock, when Rose told Zach she was going home and rushed home. The tension hadn't gone away all night. She changed into her Pj's and climded under her covers. And she slowly drifted into dream land.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose woke up the next morning. She decided on a black V-neck and black skinny jeans. They all showed off her figure, but she wasn't thinking about that. She was sad, or depressed. She was suicidally depressed to be exact. She had been since her mother had been murdered by her father and she had been put in foster care. That's why she had wanted to became all the things she did. She had been taking medication,but it wasn't working anymore. She didn't care if Zack liked her or not she didn't care at all.

She walked out to her car and drove to work. Rose parked and walked inside. She walked up to the platform, she didn't wave or smile. Booth walked over, "We have a case." He was speaking to Brennan. "There a mass grave at least 12 body's." Brennan turned back to her team. "Zack, Rose come with us you can help identify the bones. "Alright Dr. Brennan."Zack piped up. Rose didn't say anything. Her face showed no emotions, even though she had been dying to go into the field for weeks. "Are we going to stand around here forever, we have bones to identify. Then we have to tell there family's they lost someone they love so they can cry, while we ask them questions that will make them cry even more. Come on." With that Rose walked out the Jeffersonian and got into her car, and waited for booth to tell her how to get there.

Booth, Brennan and Zack walked out only moments later. Booth walked up to her open window told her directions and stated to walk to his car with Brennan in tow. Zack on the other hand walked over to the passenger side of Rose's car and got in. "Why are you here Zack I thought you were Brennan's lap dog, don't you want to be in her car." Rose mocked. She saw the hurt on Zack's face as he moved to get out. She instantly felt terrible. She grabbed Zack's arm to keep him in the car. She locked the car doors and started the car before Zack had a chance to realize what was going on because he was still focused on the heat coming from her hand.

.

Rose realized her hand was still on Zack's arm and she quickly pulled away. Her eyes now looking in front of her she pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was tense the whole way. Rose felt like she couldn't breath and Zack wasn't even focusing on the millions of car crash scenarios going though his head, he was focused on Rose.

Once they got to they're destination they all but jumped out of the car. Zack headed straight for Dr. Brennan, while Rose took a moment to think about what was going on. She went over the events in the car to see if maybe Zack had shown interest just once.

Booth P.O.V.

God those kids are oblivious. I mean really they go out of they're way not to touch or look at each other, they might as well write it on there foreheads. Although, Brennan is equally as oblivious, but I guess that is to be expected. But one things for sure, Angela's going to have a field day with this.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO sorry I didn't update. But I hope you like this chapter.**

Rose walked into the Jeffersonian. They were done identifying the bones. Rose walked into Angela's office and sat down on her couch. Angela was out and that was just what she wanted. She had to decided on who to ask. For depression medication you need another person to sign. Most depression patients don't take there meds so doctors made some rule were another person has to sign a checkout sheet on the meds and they are suppose to make sure you take your medication. Rose has been know not to take her meds. She just didn't like them.

Rose P.O.V.

I don't even have to tell the doctors it's come back. Ya, that's what I'll do. I just won't tell every one. But I will have to start acting more like the old me. So it's of to Limbo.

God, this place is more depressing then all the dead bodies. I mean. All these people reduced to bones shoved into plastic drawers or whatever. Their family has no idea where- No, think happy thoughts. Happy thought are good thought.

End of Rose P.O.V.

Rose randomly grabbed a box of bones and began to work. She worked through lunch all the way to 10:00 pm. No one and come to bug her. Just the way she liked it.

Rose walked out to her care just before midnight. It was cool and Rose started to shiver. She got into her car and drove to her two story brink house at the corner of town. It was a fifteen minute drive from the Jeffersonian and Rose was completely wiped out by the time she got there. She walk up the stairs to her bedroom and didn't even bother to undress. She flopped into bed and fell asleep.

**Morning**

Rose's alarm clock woke her. She groaned and turned over hoping to pull the covers over her face, but realized she wasn't under neath them. She opened her eyes and let them just to the sunlight streaming through her window. She slowly got to her feet and walked to her closet. She opened it and pulled out a blood red blouse. It was lowish and had ruffles in the front that started at the neck line and ended at the waste. Rose also decided on a pair of white skinny jeans and green flats. She pulled her hair into a high pony tall.

Rose walked down stairs, out of the house. And got into her car. She reached the Jeffersonian an hour early and decided to go to Limbo. When she reached the room full of bones she noticed someone had had the same idea as her. Zack sat on a tall stool staring at a skeleton. He looked confused angry and a little lost. Rose chuckled at his expression. Zack jumped and slowly turned to face her. When he saw it was just Rose he let out a sigh.

Rose smiled and waked up to him. "Hey Zack, why are you hear so early?" Rose asked him while also looking at the bones. " Hodgins had to finish something and I need a ride to work. I don't trust buses or taxi's so I had to get up early. Why are you hear?" The last part Zack said in a distant voice. He was already focused on the bones once again. "Couldn't sleep." Rose answered simply. But it seemed Zack didn't hear her.

Angela rushed in. "Hey guys." This caused both geniuses to jump and turn around at the same time causing Rose to fall. "Ow,your now Ang we are both in a quiet room full of bones, couldn't you have been quieter." Rose said as she pulled herself up. " Sorry Sweety, but booth wants us on the platform... There's been a murder."

The three left to go to the platform. When they got there the body was all bones. Brennan was already looking at it. " Come on Bones we have to go see the family." Said Booth. Brennan toke off her gloves and said. " Hodgins swab the body for particulates. Rose,Zack see how she was killed and determine the murder weapon." And then she disappeared with Booth as the walked through the door.

Hodgins smiled. " You two know what this means?" Both the young anthropologists nodded. "Experiments." Hodgins finished in an exited voice as he ran to his office. Rose and Zack sighed and went back to looking over the bones.


	9. On Hiatus

**On Hiatus**

**I am so sorry. I just not felling the story any more. I want to start one I fell for. **

**I always fell anxious about not updating. **

**So again I'm sorry. I might start them up one day. But for now I'm not going to.**

**Sorry Again**

**Bye**


End file.
